Retour au point de départ
by treve9710
Summary: "Je rêve ou il m'embrasse? Je ne rêve définitivement pas, ses lèvres douces sont bien sur les miennes. Je fais quoi?" Ma version du baiser de la fin du 3x10.


**C'est mon tout premier OS. J'adore écrire et je suis totalement fan de Vampire Diaries (et sutout de Delena) mais je n'avais jamais rien écrit dessus. Les seules personnes ayant lus cet OS sont mes amies et je souhaitait avoir un avis extérieur.  
><strong>

**Soyez indulgents!**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de Julie Plec et L.J Smith.**

* * *

><p>Il était en train de m'embrasser. Il m'avait dit que "s'il devait se sentir coupable ce serait pour ça", il s'était retourné, avait pris mon visage entre ses mains et m'avait embrassée. Mais moi, jamais au bon moment, étais passée en mode "statue" à l'instant où ses lèvres si envoûtantes étaient entrées en contact avec les miennes.<p>

Je devais bien avouer que ça faisait un petit moment que j'en mourrais d'envie. Eh oui, la sage petite Elena Gilbert était attirée -depuis maintenant un certain temps d'ailleurs- par Damon Salvatore, le frère de son copain. Mais si celui-ci ne l'avait pas abandonné pour suivre un taré d'hybride ce ne serait jamais arrivé! Du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre... Mais après tout, comment résister à un physique pareil? Des cheveux noirs corbeau où elle rêvait de plonger ses mains, un torse parfaitement sculpté -qu'elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de contempler à sa guise -, un sourire à se damner et des yeux d'un bleu profond où elle s'était noyée en se demandant si elle n'allait pas s'évanouir tant de fois qu'elle avait arrêté de compter.

Eh bien voilà! Ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle de Damon! Ca devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau! Non?

Bref, il m'embrassait toujours et je décidais de laisser la raison de côté et la culpabilité pour plus tard. Mon corps passa alors en pilotage automatique. Ma main se posa sur la sienne et j'appréciais le contact de sa peau. Ses lèvres se pressaient avec douceur contre les miennes et étaient comme je me les avais imaginées : chaudes, tendres et savoureuses. Mon cerveau s'était déconnecté mais sa dernière partie encore en état de marche ne pensait qu'à ce baiser que je voulais sans fin.

Mais Damon décida de se reculer et je retins un grognement de mécontentement. J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour l'observer et je souris intérieurement : Damon n'arborait pas son air sarcastique et moqueur habituel mais avait l'air désorienté. J'aurais pu en rire si je n'étais pas dans le même état que lui… Mais il se reprit vite et son sourire en coin (celui à se damner) naquit sur son visage. Il me fixa quelques secondes puis me souffla :

- Bonne nuit Elena.

Il lâcha mon visage, fit demi-tour, descendit les marches du perron et disparut de ma vue. Il était parti.

Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Y a vraiment des fois où j'ai envie de l'étriper ! Il m'embrasse et ensuite il me plante là comme si de rien n'était ? Non mais je rêve !

Je respirais un grand coup pour me calmer. Le connaissant, il l'avait sûrement fait exprès : il voulait que je réagisse comme ça. Il était peut-être même en train de m'observer, un air satisfait plaqué sur son si beau visage, les coins de ses lèvres parfaites relevés en un sublime sourire, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent…

Reprends-toi Elena ! Il est hors de question qu'il ait ce qu'il veut !

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, affichais un air impassible destiné à mon voyeur et rentrais dans ma maison. Heureusement que mon petit frère n'était pas là, j'aurais eu du mal à garder contenance devant lui.

Jérémy.

Une vague de tristesse et de remord m'envahit quand je me rappelais qu'il était parti pour Denver après que Damon l'ai hypnotisé seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Mais je ne devais pas penser à cela, je l'avais fais pour son bien.

Je montais les escaliers, rentrais dans ma chambre et m'affalais directement sur mon lit en soupirant. Je commençais le compte à rebours.

3… 2… 1… et la culpabilité m'assaillit.

Effectivement, la culpabilité était bien là mais il manquait quelque chose: le regret. Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent ? Parce que j'avais pris plaisir à sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un immense plaisir même.

Mais si attendez ! Je ressens une once de regret ! Le regret qu'il n'ait pas approfondi le baisé.

Alors là j'étais vraiment mal ! Cela veut-il dire que j'ai des sentiments pour Damon ? Ou bien juste qu'il embrasse comme un dieu ? Sûrement un peu des deux...

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments pour Damon ! J'aime Stefan. C'est avec lui que je veux passer ma vie, pas avec son vampire ténébreux de frère absolument magnifique se cachant sous des airs de grands méchants pour ne pas montrer qu'il souffre et pouvant se montrer si tendre et si doux que l'on en éprouve une envie presque irrépressible de se blottir dans ses bras musclés.

Le problème c'est que je suis la seule à ressentir ça, Bonnie et Caroline ne peuvent pas le supporter. En conclusion, je suis au minimum attirée par lui. Mais ça se n'ai pas nouveau donc retour au point de départ.

Il m'énerve !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je ne pense pas écrire une suite mais peut-être d'autres OS de temps en temps.<strong>

**Merci de m'avoir lu!**


End file.
